No Special Occasion, I Just Love You
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: They haven't really done the romance thing since they got back together and Arizona nervously decides to give it a try.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Callie smiles slightly as she shuffles down the hall towards her-their-apartment. It still feels surreal that things are actually working out between her and Arizona. Surreal but awesome. Sighing happily she fumbles with her keys and makes her way into the apartment.

"Hi honey." Arizona says softly, standing in a black dress with red lacing.  
She has all the lights off, candles all over the place for lighting instead. She made fish since it's Friday and she's trying to encourage Callie's renewed faith, even if it kills her to get up at freaking 7 in the morning on her one Sunday a month off.

"Um…hi…" Callie says in surprise as she takes in the scene in front of her. "Uh…wow." She breathes as she looks at Arizona, her eyes drinking in the sight of her lover all dolled up. How did she get so lucky?

"I made you fish and I…um…got some grape juice that tastes really close to your favorite red wine. And I got you cookie dough ice cream." Arizona says, feeling really nervous. They haven't done romance sine they got back together.

"Wow, really?" Callie says, her surprise giving way to a bit of giddiness. Arizona's health kick is adorable and she knows it comes from love, but it's also damned infuriating at times. "That's…I mean this is…wow…" She stammers as she slips off her coat.

"I know you try to eat fish on Fridays." Arizona says as she blushes a little bit. "So I made some from one of your cookbooks."

"You…you cooked?" Callie says softly, walking slowly towards Arizona. "Um…am I forgetting something? Like…an anniversary or…or something?" She asks uncertainly, wracking her brain for an occasion that she could have forgotten.

"Nope." Arizona says, a twinkle in her eye. Surprised and slightly confused Callie is just way too adorable as far as she's concerned. "I just wanted to do something romantic for you. Can't a girl cook for her lady?" She asks with a dimpled grin.

"Well ya, but…you don't." Callie states bluntly, closing the distance between them and taking Arizona into her arms to lessen the sting of her words. "Except when you're in trouble." She adds with a smirk.

"I…I am insulted…I would never…I…I…ok I may have done something very stupid." Arizona says, cringing a little bit. She really did just want to do something romantic, but then something really unexpected happened today and…well…she's freaking out a bit.

"Well I'm digging the candles and you in this dress, and it smells amazing so you're definitely on the right track to making me not mad. Wanna tell me what this very stupid something is? Or do you want to eat first?" Callie asks, finding Arizona's antics adorable even if she is a little worried about what has her lover so panicked.

"I might have told Mark he could name the baby if he let it have my last name." Arizona says in a rush, cringing and waiting to be hit. When she proposed the deal she never thought Mark would agree about the baby having her last name.

"You…you what?" Callie says in shock, taking a step back. "You agreed to…with Mark…about…What?" She questions, shaking her head a little.

"Mark gets the name the baby if it gets my last name." Arizona mutters, still cringing.

"Really? Because I was kind of thinking of giving the kid my last name and just keeping it simple." Callie says, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. She never considered it, but now that Arizona's offering, the idea of the baby having her last name sounds…perfect.

"He and I were on a case and we were talking about names, and I didn't think he would take it, so I offered and then he totally took it and please don't break up with me again." Arizona mutters in a rush.

"Break up with you? Are you freaking kidding me?" Callie exclaims, closing the distance between them again and cupping Arizona's face so she'll meet her gaze. "I love you. You're mother of my child. Nothing could drag me away from you ever again." She says fiercely.

"So you're not mad at me for the deal I made with Mark?" Arizona asks just to be clear as grinned brightly up at her girlfriend.

"Mad? No. Really, really surprised, yes, but not mad." Callie smiles, sliding a hand down and around to Arizona's back. Settling it on her lower back she rubs small circles, an action she learned early on calmed Arizona down.

"I know it's not normal, but I figured you would take my name when we got married so out other kids would have my name too. I didn't want this one left out." Arizona blushes as she realizes how much she's just revealed.

"Married? Other kids?" Callie whispers, her heart doing somersaults in her chest. "I…that would…" She stammers, trying to speak past the lump in her throat. This is so much more than she ever dared hope for.

"Too much?" Arizona whispers, biting her bottom lip.

"No! God no." Callie cries quickly, shaking her head. "It's perfect. It's…so perfect. I would love for the baby to have your name. Even if it does mean I'm going to have to use my extra special vagina vote to veto 'Mark Jr.' as a name." She chuckles softly, holding Arizona even closer.

"It's going to be a girl, so Mark Jr. is totally out." Arizona smirks, willing that to be true. Sloan spawn is bad enough without it being a boy.

"Ya, but this is Mark we're talking about." Callie chuckles, finding Arizona's aversion to the baby being a boy amusing since she knows exactly why she feels that way.

"It's got to be a girl. Make it a girl Calliope." Arizona pouts, looking at Callie pleadingly.

"I don't really have any control over that." Callie chuckles warmly, kissing Arizona softly. "But, I do have something for you." She says, pulling away suddenly and going back to her purse and starting to rifle through it.

"You did?" Arizona says in surprise, furrowing her brow as she tries to think what it could be.

"I went to see Dr. Fields today, don't worry everything is fine." Callie says quickly, knowing Arizona's first reaction will be to worry. "I got this." She says triumphantly, handing Arizona an envelope.

"What is it?" Arizona asks as she looks at the plane white envelope.

"The sex of the baby." Callie says, biting her bottom lip. "I know we didn't talk about whether or not we wanted to know so I had Lucy write it down."

"I want to know, do you want to know?" Arizona asks. She knows that since they're doctors once they get later images of the baby they'll know anyway. Unless they don't look at later ultrasounds which is totally not ok with her.

"I do. I want to paint the spare room, and go clothes shopping, and argue over names…I want all that stuff. I want to know." Callie sighs, bouncing nervously. She really does want to know, but that doesn't mean she's not freaking out a bit.

Taking a deep breath Arizona looks at Callie for a long moment before looking down at the envelope. Sighing she slowly tears it open, her perfect surgeon hands shaking slightly as she pulls the folded piece of paper out. Glancing back up at Callie she matches the brunette's tentative smile with one of her own before unfolding the paper. Holding her breath she looks down and nearly faints at what she sees.

"We're having a little girl." She whispers softly. "We're having our little girl!" She repeats just as quietly, looking up at Callie as her face breaks out in a joyful smile.

"We are?" Callie chokes out, taking the paper and looking at it. "Oh my god we are." She cries, pulling Arizona into a tight embrace. She didn't think life could get any better, but knowing she has a baby girl growing inside of her…it makes her giddy with happiness.

"I love you so much and I love our little girl." Arizona murmurs, one hand instinctively finding Callie's baby bump as she kisses her neck softly.

"Mini Robbins." Callie grins, pulling back to kiss Arizona slowly.

Arizona groaned into Callie's mouth softly, her heart clenching at Callie's words. Sure she's not biologically related to this kid, but whether it's intentional or not Callie's doing a damn good job of making her feel like she is.

"We should…um…tell Mark." She mutters regretfully, knowing if positions were reversed she'd want to know.

"He can wait." Callie murmurs into another kiss. "I've got more important things to deal with."

"Come on, dinner can reheat." Arizona says with a smile, feeling like she's on top of the world. Ya Mark needs to know and not be left out, and he will know, just…later. Much later. Sometime tomorrow afternoon if she has any say in the matter.

"Yes ma'am." Callie chuckles, letting Arizona take her hand and lead her toward the bedroom. This, more than maybe anything else, is proof to her that Arizona is all in. As if she needed more considering her lover has being putting up with insecure and vaguely petulant Mark through this whole thing. A girl…A girl with the last name Robbins…ya that's pretty much the greatest thing she's ever heard of.


End file.
